


She's My Cherry Pie

by partyboycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyboycas/pseuds/partyboycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry that I wrote this<br/>Thanks to mommaslovehand on tumblr for help editing<br/>((this work is also posted to my tumblr))</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Cherry Pie

Dean stared at her marvelous beauty, drawing in her sweet cherry scent. The perfect curve of her body made it impossible to resist. On his lips, a smile escaped. Sam simply watched his brother from over his laptop.

“Dean, are you going to eat the pie or not?”

“Whoa, Sammy. Beauty like this needs to be admired,” Dean looked at his brother, and then back at the pie, “She’s perfect, look at her. She’s the perfect size with the perfect crust. She’s beautiful.”

“Okay, can you stop calling the pie a ‘she’? It gets creepier and creepier every time you say it.”

“Shhh,” Dean leaned in toward the pie, “Don’t listen to him, he doesn’t mean it. You’re beautiful to me.”

“Okay, that’s it. I’m going out. I can’t watch you do…that with a slice of pie,” Sam grabbed his jacket.

“You’re just jealous of our love!” Dean called to him as he left. Now it was just Dean and the slice of pie.

He couldn’t actually bring himself to destroy such a magnificent piece of work, so he sat there, stomach roaring, staring at it. He stood up and paced the room. He stopped.

Dean looked back at his pie. She was getting cold.

He sat down once more and picked up his fork. Slowly, he cut the pie and brought the piece to his mouth. The sweet cherry filling shocked his tongue. It was intoxicating. He took another bite and it was better than the first. The filling was still warm and spilled slightly from the slice. Piece by piece, it was gone. Dean looked down at the empty plate, sorry that she was gone.


End file.
